Once Upon A Time
by Arianator17
Summary: Jade is a princess, but that doesn't mean she can't be tough. She is set up in an arranged marriage with Prince Beck, but the thing is... Cat  Princess Valentine  is going after the Prince. What happens when Jade starts to fall for Cat instead of Beck?
1. Chapter 1: Prince Beck

**A/N: I just got this idea and I kinda like it :) Let me know what you think of it! It takes place in medieval times and is in Jade's POV! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Victorious except for a poster and the Victorious soundtrack :)**

**CHAPTER 1: Prince Beck**

My father has set up another arranged marriage! I can't say I'm not excited, it's the prince of Northridge, Prince Beck. He's the most handsome prince of all the kingdoms. I was meeting him this afternoon at the tavern. My dumb ass father says I have to act like a fucking lady when I'm around him! I hate dresses and acting 'proper'! It's so stupid! Just because I'm a fucking princess, doesn't mean I have to be a lady!

Why do people think princesses are so weak and that men are the strong ones? Why can't princesses go to war like a prince? Why can't we rule the land and fight off bitches? It's not fair!

My maids brought me a pouffy dress and fixed my hair. They also tried to teach me a few manners, but I refuse to use them.

When I got to the tavern, I saw another girl with the Prince. She had red hair, big brown eyes, and a permanent smile on her face. It was the Princess Valentine! What the hell is she doing here?

I walked up to her and told her off. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with Prince Beck?"

"My father told me to meet him here..." She sounded strangly calm considering the fact that I was yelling at her.

"That's funny because my father told me the same thing..."

Prince Beck stepped in. "Lady's! Did your fathers not tell you that you must win me over?" WHAT? I'm supposed to win this stupid Prince over? How? Why would he pick me over Princess Valentine?

I had to try though. There's no way I'm going to lose Prince Beck to her!

Everyday, I would go somewhere to meet the Prince, but Cat would be there too! I can't get him if I'm never alone with him! I'm not even sure if I really like Prince Beck. He seems too full of himself. He probably just wants us to fight over him.

But I have to get him. If I do, maybe my father will see that I'm mature and that I can do more than he thinks I can.

Princess Valentine began flirting mad hard with Prince Beck. I got extremely jealous when he put his hand on her thigh. The weird thing was, I wasn't jealous that Beck was flirting back. I was jealous because he was touching her. Her skin just looks so soft. I ran my eyes across her tanned legs and up her body.

What the fuck? I snapped out of it. Why the hell did I just do that? I'm supposed to be getting the Prince! I'm not supposed to be attracted to Princess Valentine! But then again, I feel no attraction towards the Prince...

SHIT...

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think of it! I'll probably continue it if I get enough reviews :) **


	2. Chapter 2: I'm In Love With A Princess

**A/N: Next chapter! I update fast sometimes :) hehe! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think :D**

**DISCLAIMER: No Victorious for me...**

**CHAPTER 2: I'm In Love With A Princess**

I was meeting Prince Beck in the garden today. I prayed that Princess Valentine wouldn't be there! Every time I see her, my little girl crush grows bigger.

My praying didn't work though. Cat was sitting on a bench waiting for Prince Beck. I sat down next to her and we both waited awkwardly for him to show.

"Ummm... I guess we never really formaly met. I'm Princess Valentine, but you can call me Cat. I don't like being called Princess Valentine, but I do love being a princess! It's like a dream or a fantasy land! These things only happen in fairy tales!" She was so bubbly, and was talking so fast! I thought she'd hate me because we're both fighting over this guy.

"Uhh, Cat... we are in a fairy tale... and I'm Princess West, but call me Jade. I hate being a princess..."

"I like your name! And why do you hate being a princess?"

I sighed. "Because, all the men think they're better than us princesses. They think they can boss us around and tell us who to marry..."

"Yeah, I agree! And to be honest... I don't even really like Prince Beck that much..."

I was shocked. She must have been a really good actress! "Really? But, you flirt with him all the time and you seem like you really want him.."

"Well, my father really wants me to marry him because our kingdom is going poor and your dad's kingdom and Prince Beck's kingdom are the richest. So, either I marry you or Beck. Haha!" She started giggling like she just made a good joke. I got butterflies when she said marry me.

Okay, so maybe it's a little more than a crush...

"Oh, well... honestly.. I don't like him either. He seems stuck up and acts as if we're his little pets and he has to choose which one he's going to throw out. But I want to prove to my father that I'm not just some little princess. I want to show him that I can be just as strong as a man."

"Well... I think you can be just as strong without a man. You don't need to marry a man to show that you're strong." Cat smiled at me and sent butterflies shooting through my stomach.

"You're right. I just don't want to dissapoint him though..."

"Same here, my dad really needs me to marry him.."

"Or you could marry me..." I mumbled so that she wouldn't hear me.

"Whatty?" Good, she didn't hear me.

"Oh.. nothing."

"But it was something..."

Prince Beck finally came, saving me from having to make something up. "Sorry for being late. I hope you guys didn't hurt eachother while you were waiting for me.." What a concided douche bag...

"Not at all! We're actually, kinda friends!" Cat smiled at me, but Beck looked dissapointed.

"Oh, well... that's good.. I guess." He wanted us to fight over him... I could tell.

I was thinking about letting Beck go, so that Cat could have him and she could live happily ever after, but then i wouldn't be able to see Cat anymore. I know, I'm selfish...

I've realized over the past few days, that I'm in love with Cat. I want to be her 'Prince' or her knight in shining armor. I doubt she's want to be with me though. Our father's won't approve, and she probably wouldn't want to marry someone like me. I have no manners and I always look like shit.

Before today's 'date' with Prince Beck and Cat, I ran to my maids for help. My maids have always been my only friends and I can tell them pretty much anything! But I'm not quite sure how they'd take this...

"I need you to teach me manners and make me pretty for tonight! Please!" I begged.

"Oh, look who's got a crush on Prince Beck... Are you gonna try to impress him tonight?" said my maid, Emma.

"Actually... nevermind, just can we get on with this?" I said, trying not to give away too much. I could never lie to my maids, they always know when I'm lying or when something's going on.

"Hmmm... Are you gonna tell us Princess?" Said my other maid, Kelly.

"Yeah! Come on! Spill everything!" Gosh, my maids were so nosy sometimes! They just don't know when to fuck off.. but they're still my friends. Maybe I should just tell them...

"You can't tell my father! He will kick my ass!" They both nodded. "Okay... ummm... I don't like the Prince at all. In fact, I think he's a total douche bag!"

"Come on Princess... I know that's not it..."

"Alright, alright! And can you please not call me Princess? I thought we went over this? It's JADE"

"Yes, of course Princ... I mean Jade! Now, stop getting off topic!" My maids were so damn demanding.

"Well... I'm in love.. with someone else..."

"Holy... WHOA! Jade's in love? Who ever thought this day would come?" Kelly was shocked.

"Who is it? Is he a Prince? Is he rich? Is he charming and handsome?" Emma kept asking so many questions.

"No more details for now. I'm running out of time! Please just help me? See, I even said please! And that's fucking rare!"

They told me not to cuss and to be polite. These things wouldn't help me get a girl though...

I dressed in a white gown, with my black hair laying on my shoulders. My father kept telling me how beautiful I was before I went to the Prince's house for dinner. I was still really nervous, what if she didn't like me?

I stepped into the Prince's carriage and rode away to his house.

**A/N: Hmmm... what do you think? Do I need to fix anything? I feel like Jade is really OOC... hmmm... any suggestions on things I need to fix or is it okay?**

**Oh btw... I LOVE YOU ZOE! **


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner for 3

**A/N: Thank you for your feedback! I really appriciate you all reviewing and taking your time to read this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I get bored writing this so much... I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**CHAPTER 3: Dinner For 3**

When Prince Beck told me and Cat to come to his house for dinner, I thought he ment a medium sized house in the village of his kingdom. Instead, it was a giant palace. I wasn't too impressed though, my father's palace is bigger.

I walked in through huge doors, and his guards led me to a large dinning room. Prince Beck greeted me and pulled out my chair. At least he was some what a gentleman.

The doors to the dinning room opened, and the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen stepped in the room. It was Cat. She was wearing a pink, low cut gown. Was she trying to torture me?

It confuses me why Prince Beck doesn't spend one on one time with either of us, then again, he does just want us to fight over him.

As we ate dinner, my eyes were glued to Cat's chest. I was happy to see that neither of us were checking out Prince Beck at all. We'd occationally look at him while he was talking, but he was saying boring things about how rich his kingdom was.

I was so happy when the dinner was over. The dinner was boring and none of us really talked much. After the dinner, he took us outside to ride horses to the lake. I still think it's really stupid to be doing these things with both me and Cat at the same time, but I was glad he was doing that.

As we rode, Cat and I drifted a little bit behind the Prince. We talked the entire way there, just about unimportant things. She kept laughing at random stuff. It was so adorable...

I loved the way her dimple appeared in her cheek whenever she smiled...

Shit, I've got it bad...

When we got to the lake, the Prince pulled me aside while Cat dipped her feet in the water.

"Princess West, I really like you... We should hang out alone next time. I don't want to make Princess Valentine feel bad or anything... it's just... well, she's a bit of an airhead..."

I was about to knee his in the balls when Cat walked over to us, feeling left out. The rest of the time, we all just sat there and looked at the sunset.

I was relieved when all of it was over and I was riding back home.

Prince Beck likes me? Shit! I don't understand... ugh, I can't stand being near him! Cat is the only reason I keep going on these 'dates'.

I walked into my room and plopped down on the bed. I was about to drift off to sleep when my maid, Emma rushed in followed by Kelly.

"There's a note for you!" Said Emma.

"I think it may be from the Prince! He wants to meet you tonight!" Said Kelly.

"You read my note? What if it was private?" I said as I opened the piece of paper.

_Meet me in the garden at midnight. _

_- your's truely _

Prince Beck wants me to meet him tonight? Ugh, great... I'll go see what he wants...

"So, are you gonna go?" Emma asked curiously.

"I guess... I have nothing better to do..."

My maids started jumping up and down like little girls. They were making a big deal out of this. I'm just going to go, and tell him that I don't feel the same way that he does.

The maids got me ready, making me look gorgeous. I'm not trying to be concided or anything, but if I was a guy, I'd fuck myself...

I walked out to the garden, wishing I haden't come out. It was freezing and I don't even like the guy! Ugh, here goes nothing...

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short and may not be very good...hmmmm... Tell me what you think! I love your reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**A/N: Damn it! Is my story really that predictable? Pretty much ALL of you guessed what was gonna happen...**

**Sorry, it's really short.. but I posted two chapters today! So I hope that makes up for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't create the Victorious episodes, all I do is watch them...**

**CHAPTER 4: Every Rose Has It's Thorn**

As I walked into the garden, I was pulled behind a bush. I was expecting Prince Beck to have big, firm hands, but instead I was met with soft, small hands. Suddenly, I heard a burst of tiny, adorable giggles. This wasn't Prince Beck at all...

"Jade! You came!" She had a huge grin on her face.

"Cat?"

"Who else would I be?"

"Well I uh... I thought..." I was stopped mid-sentence by a pair of soft lips.

As we pulled apart, Cat yelped and disapeared before I could process what happened. Cat, Princess Valentine, the most gorgeous girl in all the land, the fucking 'fairest' of them all, just kissed me!

I stood there in shock for what seemed to be hours. Then, I went looking for Cat.

I think I love her... somthing about that kiss made something snap and I can't even begin to describe how I feel for her now.

Does she feel the same way? The way she kissed me seemed to say that she really liked me. She kissed me with so much passion, it was like she was completely opening herself up to me. I'm glad the Prince has never kissed her. I don't want that douche to be able to feel the same thing I just did.

"Cat! Where are you?" I heard small sobs behind a rose bush, and ran towards it.

Cat was behind the bush crying. Blood was running down her leg.

"Awww, baby, what happened?" What the fuck? Why did I just call her baby?

"I was running, and I cut my leg on the stupid rose bush! They're so pretty, but dangerous. But they kind of remind me of you. You're so pretty Jade, but you're not like princesses. You're more like a knight in shinning armor. Like a strong Prince. But you're so much better than a Prince. You're a bad ass princess..." I was shocked because, well first of all, Cat just said I was pretty, and second, she just said ass...

I was at lose for words, so I just cradled her in my arms and she cuddled up to my chest.

"You hate me now don't you? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you... I just... well... I love you Jade! And I have since the first day I saw you..."

"I... I love you too Cat..."

"You do?" I nodded and she hugged me. I pushed her away and leaned down to press my lips to her's. This time, I put all my passion into the kiss as well.

I carried Cat to my room in the castle. I was so happy that everyone inside was asleep. I layed her in my bed and she cuddled up to me. This was going to take some time to get used too..

I finally understand that I don't have to be better than a man to impress my father. I'm a bad ass princess, and I'm proud of it!

**A/N: Sorry! It was really cheesy and Jade is really OOC! The next chapter will involve some drama :) haha! Tell me what you think of this chapter! All of the reviews are really appriciated! I love all of you guys, and I REALLY love you Zoe! XOXOXOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: Falling Love

**A/N: This chapter is a little more dramatic. :) Enjoy and tell me what you think! You're reviews make me continue writing :)**

**No reviews = No story :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious. I lost count of how many times I've said that...**

**CHAPTER 5: Falling Love**

I woke up with something soft against my face. I'd forgotten all about last night! It felt like it was all a dream, but I knew it wasn't, because Cat was sleeping in my arms. She shifted under the covers and turned to face me. Her brown eyes fluttered open and looked up towards me.

"Good morning Jadey..." She yawned.

"Good morning beautiful."

Before I could lean in to kiss her, my doors flung open. "Jade! Do you know what time it is? You're supposed to meet Prince Beck for lunch in ten minutes!" He looked over to my bed and saw Cat behind me, nuzzling my neck. "What the fuck... Jade! Princess Valentine? What is this? What is the matter with you? Princess Valentine, I'm sorry, but you need to leave right now. What will your father say?"

"Your majesty, I have no way to get home. I'm really sorry sir! I didn't mean you, or your daughter any harm." Cat looked terrified.

"My servants shall give you a ride to your kingdom. Now go!" Cat ran out of the room, still limping from the cuts on her leg.

My father looked disapointed in me. "Jade, why would you dare to lay with a PRINCESS?"

I don't care about impressing my father anymore. I want to be myself, and I don't need him to tell me who I am or who to love. "Father, I love her."

"But she's... a girl. A princess! You need a handsome prince to protect you, not some fragile little red head."

"I don't need someone to protect me! You of all people should know that!" I yelled back at him.

"Listen Jade, the kingdom's people will not approve. I can't let you go on with this..."

"You can't just tell me who to be anymore! It's just not fair! I love her!"

"I understand that you love her. I'm trying to do what's best for my kingdom, and you're being a selfish bitch! When I married your mother, I didn't love her. I did it because it was best for the kingdom. We fell in love through out the journey, and you will fall for Beck the way that I fell for your mother."

"Don't even bring up mom! Mom would accept my love for Cat. I wish you were the one that died and not her! If you really wanted to do what's best for the kingdom, you'd realize that Prince Beck is a douche bag and doesn't deserve to run this kingdom!" I ran out of my room.

"You will stop seeing this girl at once!" He yelled as I ran out to the garden.

Fuck my life. No one understands love. It's not something that you can just fall into. It's something that's there at the very beginning and will be there until the very end.

Prince Beck came out to the garden and inturrupted my thoughts.

"Hey baby. I heard you and the King got into a disagrement. I came here to comfort you. How about you come to my place for a while, you can spend the night tonight." What a selfish dick!

"First of all, do NOT call me baby. In fact, you don't even have the right to call me Jade. It's Princess West to you. Second, you're a selfish douche bag and you need to learn how to respect women. And lastly, I will NEVER spend the night with you." I began to walk out of the garden.

"Come on! You don't even know me very well! I want to marry you Princess West. I can get you anything you want. I'll do anything for you!" I stopped. He did say anything... Plus, what other choice do I have? I can't marry Cat. Our father's would kill us and there's no possible way that it could happen. I don't even know if I'll ever see her again, after the events that occured this morning.

"Okay. I'll marry your dumb ass. But you have to give Princess Valentine's kingdom all the riches they could ever want."

"The poor kingdom? Why would I do that? We are the wealthiest now! Our kingdoms joined together will double all of our riches! Why would I want to give that up?"

"I guess I will not marry you then..."

"Why do you care so much about that kingdom? It's worthless..."

"Do you want me to marry you or not?"

"Fine."

I smiled in satisfaction. Now, at least Princess Valentine will be wealthier and she won't have to find someone rich to marry. I want her to be happy, and this is the least that I can do...

**A/N: Hmmm... I just realized I make Beck the bad guy in all of my stories. So, has anyone noticed all the Cade in the new Victorious episodes? It's so adorable! **

**Random love to everyone! I'm sending special love to my amazing girlfriend! I LOVE YOU ZOE! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: I Feel Nothing

**A/N: This story is about to get really cheesy and cliche...**

**I love Zoe... a lot! Hehe :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, I just write.**

**CHAPTER 6: I Feel Nothing**

_4 months later_

Today is my wedding day. I'm getting married to Prince Beck. I have no feelings what so ever, like my entire body is numb. I feel no pain, no anger, no sadness, no happiness, no love... nothing.

I haven't seen or heard from Cat since the day my father caught her in my bed. I've been so worried about her, but today... I feel nothing.

I went to the garden before the wedding and sat under the apple tree. Did I really want to do this? I'm signing my life off to the worst guy possible!

It'd be so easy just to hang myself from this tree. This way, I could at least feel something. I'd rather have pain, then be numb.

I shook the thought away, I couldn't just throw away my life. Then I realized, by marrying Prince Beck, I am throwing my life away...

My maids drew me out of my thoughts. "My lady, your getting married in two hours! We have to get you ready! Aren't you excited?" Emma was jumping around like a little girl! My maids looked way more excited then I was.

"Yeah... sure. Let's just get this shit over with..." I hoped my maids made me look as ugly as possible. Maybe Prince Beck will realize that I'm an ugly bitch and go ruin some other girl's life!

My maids dressed me in a gorgeous gown and fixed my hair so that it looked flawless. Everything went by so quickly and next thing I knew I was walking down the isle with my father beside me. I unlinked my arm from my father's and stepped in front of Prince Beck.

All of a sudden, all the feelings came back to my body. I felt hatred towards the Prince and my father, and I felt love and worry towards Cat.

"Ummm... Princess West?" I snapped out of my thought. The Minister was looking at me, and then I realized, it wasn't only the minister, but everyone in the room was looking at me.

"... your supposed to say 'I do'" Prince Beck whispered to me.

"I...I...I can't." Everyone in the room gasped. I felt like I was in a romantic drama. I ran out of the church where my wedding was being held.

I kept running at full speed until I reached my destination. I knocked on a large door, and was met with a guard in armor.

"What is your reason for being here Princess West?" He knew who I was? Oh... I forgot I was a princess for a second. All I could think about was one thing, and one thing only.

"I need to see Princess Valentine. NOW."

"I'm sorry my lady, but Princess Valentine has requested that no one see her."

"But this is VERY important! I need to see her right now!"

"I can not let anyone see her at the moment. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it. I could take a message if you'd like."

"No, I need to see her myself. And I need to see her now!"

"My lady, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave now. If you don't I'll have to escort you out."

I wasn't just going to give up this easily. This is going to be hard to do in a wedding dress...

"Okay, and if you don't let me see her, I'll have to escort you out of the way."

"What's a princess going to do to me? I'm supposed to be respectful to ladies, but you leave me no choice." He reached to grab me, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it around at a bad angle. While he was open, I attacked the parts of his body that weren't protected by armor.

While he was dazzed, I ran through the door and towards Cat's chambers. When I reached her room, I rammed through the doors.

Cat was curled in a ball on her bed. She didn't even flinch when I busted through her door. She must have thought I was her father. "Go away." It sounded like she'd been crying.

I slowly walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. I reached out my hand and rubbed her back. Then, I layed down and wrapped my arms around her small body. She turned around at my touch and glared me when she saw that it was me.

"W-why aren't you at your wedding with... Prince Beck?" She had trouble saying his name.

"I can't marry a guy like him."

"Really? Or are you playing me again? I can't believe I actaully thought that a girl like you could love me. Just go away Jade..."

"Cat... I wasn't playing you. I truely love you!"

"If you really did love me, you'd come back for me. Not agree to marry Prince Beck. So why are you here?"

"Because I love you Cat. I don't care what my father says... I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I wrapped my arms around her neck while we layed on her bed. I pulled her face to my lips, and I was met with soft lips. I missed this feeling... It's the most amazing thing I have ever felt!

**A/N: Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter... and sorry for all the cheesiness and all the cliche moments... so... yeah... haha! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Permission

**Disclaimer : Victorious is not mine!**

**A/N : I'm so sorry that it's been so long! Next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! XOXO**

**CHAPTER 7: Permission**

"You think I'm just going to take you back that easily?" Cat said hurtful.

"Ummm..." I didn't know what to say.

"You broke my heart Jade..." She said, holding back a sob.

"I know. I'm sorry baby..."

"Don't call me that. You lost the right to call me that." She said sternly. My eyes got teary, and that never happens! I didn't want to lose her... "Are... Are you crying?" She asked as I turned around with tears on my face. No... Jade West does NOT cry! Ugh... but I was... I was crying.

Cat slid off her bed and hugged me from behind just as I was about to leave. "Wait Jade..." I turned around and looked at her beautiful brown eyes. "I... I love you so much. But you just... left me. You haven't talked to me in four months! Why?" She sounded so hurt. It made me feel so guilty...

"My dad... and Beck. I'm sorry Cat... Please forgive me. I didn't know what to do!" I tried to explain to her. She was quiet for a long time. I could tell by the look on her face that she was deep in thought. She finally looked up and leaned towards me. Our lips were so close to touching, but then she began to talk, still inches away from my lips. "You won't leave me again?" She asked.

"Never." I whispered. Then, our lips collided and it was back to the happy fairy tale.

I held Cat's hand as we walked towards her father's throne room. I needed to talk to her father about something very important, in hopes that he would understand.

Cat and I entered the room with our hands intertwined and when we saw King Valentine, he had a puzzled look on his face as he saw our hands and the way Cat was looking at me. "Okay Cat, just give me and your dad a few minutes to talk, okay beautiful?" I whispered to her. She kissed my cheek and skipped away. I smiled, and gained courage to talk to her father.

"Your majesty..." I bowed.

"Princess West..." He was confused.

Here it goes..."I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage and for your blessing." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

He sat in silence for a very long time, but finally spoke up. "What makes you think that you deserve my daughter?" He asked.

"I don't deserve her. She is too good for me. But I do love her your majesty! I will do everything for her! She means so much to me..." I started getting teary at the thought of losing her again.

Cat's father sat in silence again. He then smiled "You make her happy." He stated. I was confused, he hadn't seen us together, had he?

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"The way she looked at you. The way she'd come home after hanging out with you. She seemed so happy. You'd do good for our kingdom. However, my daughter needs someone strong to protect her. Do you have what it takes... Princess?" He asked.

"I believe I do sir..."

"Prove it. Tomorrow, I will test you. Be here by dawn."

"Yes sir!" I bowed. I liked King Valentine. He was a very kind and understanding man, unlike my father.

I rode a horse back to my kingdom and found my dad standing in front of the castle. He looked very upset.

"Would you like to tell me where you were?"

"Yes father. I was at King Valentine's kingdom." I said proudly.

"Didn't I ban you from seeing Princess Valentine?" He yelled at me.

"Dad, you can't fucking tell me what to do anymore! The kingdom will be mine soon, and I should be able to decide how I want to run it. I don't want to run it with some douche bag Prince next to me! I want to run it with Cat Valentine!"

"No! The kingdom needs a strong ruler! You know men are stronger!"

"No I don't know. I'm as strong as any man and you know that! I may not be a man, but I am a bad ass princess." I said remembering that night in the garden with Cat. I stormed in the castle and went to my room where my maids were waiting for me.

"Oh my gosh! Princess! What happened to your wedding dress?" Kelly yelled.

I looked down and saw that my dress was all torn up. "Oh... Well I kinda attacked a guard and rode a horse." I said proudly.

"What why?" Asked Emma.

"Long story." I stated.

"Well, why did you run out of the wedding?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not marrying that dumb ass..." I said as I got in my pajamas and layed in bed. "Wake me up before dawn! I have something to do..."

"We'll wake you up... if you tell us what's going on..." Emma said bravely.

I sighed. My maids are the two people I can trust the most. Plus, they have to put up with me no matter what! "Fine..." I told them everything. I told them about Cat, and about Beck, and my dad, and what I had to do tomorrow. My maids sat on my bed stunned for a few seconds.

"That is the cutest love story ever!" Kelly said. They both smiled at me. "Your father's just really stuborn! I'm sure he'll understand someday!"

Finally, people who approve of what I'm doing and actually support my decition. Hopefully, the kingdom will react the same way...

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this story! I promise I will update sooner! XOXO  
><strong>

**OMG! I start school tomorrow! I'll have to find a good time to write the next chapter! :)**

**Reviews are my best friend :) hehe! Not really... but I love reviews just about as much as my best friend... I don't know... But I love reviews haha. I should go now...**


	8. Chapter 8: Valentine Games

**Disclaimer : Victorious is not mine!**

**A/N : Next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! XOXO**

**CHAPTER 8 : Valentine Games**

My maids got me up extra early that morning and got me ready to impress Cat's father. I rode to the kingdom on my favorite horse, BJ. His name's BJ because when he eats, it looks like he's giving a blow job. Stupid, I know, but that's not why he's my favorite. BJ was just like me in some ways. Not the blow job part, but the personality part. He was a smaller horse, that's why my dad gave him to me. However, he was the strongest out of all my dad's horses.

As I got to the gates of the kingdom, the guards let me in right away. They led me to an arena and I knew this wasn't going to be easy. There was already a huge crowd gathered at the arena. I searched the crowed for Cat, and found her sitting next to her father. We made eye contact and she pushed through the crowed and ran towards me. She embraced me with a hug and have me a short, sweet kiss. "I'm sorry, I tried to convince my daddy that this wasn't necessary. Please don't get hurt Jade! And be careful... I love you so much..." She then gave me a longer, more passionate kiss and walked back to her father.

"Welcome to the Valentine games..." The crowed hushed. Princess West thinks she's good enough to be with my daughter! This is her time to prove herself. First, she will have to fight some of my greatest knights! Let the games begin!" Yelled King Valentine.

Some servants put armor on me and gave me a sword and shield. I was then pushed into the arena with another knight on the other side. Oh shit, what did I get myself into. I then remembered watching my dad's knights train when I was a kid. Sir Johnathan, my dad's best knight, even taught me how to sword fight, so this shouldn't be too bad.

The knight charged at me, and before I could move, I was rammed in the side. I fell straight on my butt._ Well this is a great start..._ I thought, sarcastically. He came at me again, but this time, I was prepared. I wailed on him and he tumbled over.

"You're not so bad for a girl..." He said through his helmet. That pissed me off. Just because I was a girl he was expecting me to be weak. My anger exploded on him, and next thing I knew, he was on the ground, swordless and without his helmet. I placed the tip of my sword under his chin and he raised his hands in surrender. The crowed cheered, and Cat was bouncing in her seat out of excitement.

"Excellent." The King said, impressed. "But that's not all I want to see you do. Now you must joust." The servants then placed me on a horse and gave me a jousting stick. This, I was also some-what experienced with. Sir Johnathan had also taught me a bit about jousting. "Hold the stick steady and aim for the opponents head or chest and try to knock him, or her, off their horse." I remembered him telling me when I was 12 years old.

As my horse started to gallop closer to the other knight, I did exactly what Sir Johnathan had told me. I had hit him right in the chest and he fell off his horse. However, I did receive a hard blow in the shoulder. The servants helped me off of the horse.

"Very impressive Princess West." King Valentine said. Cat blew me a kiss for my shoulder and I smiled. I thought that was it, but then, the King whistled and a giant dragon flew into the arena. I thought dragons were just myths, but here it was. Standing right in front of me. "Kill it." King Valentine stated.

_oh shit._

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! I feel proud of myself! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter will be interesting. Wow... this is a really cheesy story... haha oh well! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9: My Cat Valentine

**Disclaimer : I don't own Victorious... still. And sadly, I never will.**

**A/N : Next Chapter... I think I need to make this story M rated...**

**CHAPTER 9 : My Cat Valentine**

I looked at the giant dragon standing in front of me, trying to look for its weakness. All of a sudden I was knocked to the ground by the beast. I grabbed my sword and dodged most of the dragon's attacks. It's tail caught me by surprise and hit me in my bad shoulder. I fell to the ground in pain. I needed to win by it seemed so hopeless. I looked to Cat and she was so worried. She saw me looking at her and mouthed 'I love you'. Her words gave me strength, and I stood up and striked the dragon in the tail. It roared in agony, but still charged at me. I jumped and crawled up the back of the dragon up to his head. It shook it's head and I felt like my brain was experiencing an earthquake.

I couldn't take the shaking anymore. I gripped its head with my legs and stabbed it in the head. It started to tumble over and soon completely crashed on the ground. I crawled away from the dead body of the dragon and felt something coming up my throat. A repulsive taste entered my mouth and a yellowish, lump poured out of my mouth and onto the ground. After I had finished vomiting, the crowed "ewed" but then cheered. Cat came over and hugged me, despite the fact that I just threw up all over the place.

"Princess Jade..." King Valentine spoke up. "I give you my blessing." He said, and I smiled and thanked him. Cat looked confused, I guess she didn't register that I wanted to marry her. She probably just thought I wanted to impress her father. That was okay though, it'd be more surprising when I asked her to marry me tonight.

As Cat was about to lean in and kiss me, we were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Jade..." I turned my head and saw my father and my two maids. My eyes widened, I was afraid of what he was going to say. "I'm really proud of you." I started at my dad for a while after he said that. He was proud of me? "I'm sorry that I was so hard on you. I now realize that you don't need a man. And if Cat makes you happy... then so be it." After he said that, I smiled and hugged him for the first time since my mother died.

* * *

><p>That night, I invited Cat to the garden where we had kissed the first time. We sat on a bench and talked. "You're so amazing Jade..." She said leaning forward. "Thank you beautiful" I said and filled the gap between our lips. It was just like the first time we'd kissed. So passionate and meaningful.<p>

"I love you so much Cat."

"I love you too Jade!" Cat said as she blushed.

I took Cat's hand in mine and got down on my knee. "You mean so much to me. The day I walked into that tavern and saw you, I instantly fell in love with you. I want to be with you forever. I wish I had something more romantic to say to you, but I just can't describe how much you mean to me, but maybe over the years with you I'll finally find the right words. So, Cat Valentine..." I reached behind me and pulled out a diamond ring. "Will you marry me and rule the Western Kingdom with me?"

Cat sat there in shock for a while. She seemed overwhelmed with happiness. A huge smiled appeared on her face and she screamed "Yes!" I smiled as well and kissed her with even more passion then before, if that was possible.

Our hands were intertwined as I led her to my room. I carried her up the stairs and once we entered my room, I set her on my bed. We couldn't resist each other any longer. She kissed me fiercely as I slipped underneath the covers with her.


End file.
